April 28, 2014 Monday Night RAW results
The April 28, 2014 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on April 28, 2014 at the Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri. Summary Bray Wyatt claims to have the whole world in his hands, but when the WWE Universe took hold of John Cena's fate last week by sentencing him to a 3-on-1 match against “The Man of 1,000 Truths” and his two lieutenants, the message seemed to be as loud as one of Wyatt's sing-a-longs: The Universe wanted Cena destroyed. Smarting from the slight, the Cenation leader took to the ring on Raw six days before he meets Wyatt in a steel cage and promised victory as long as The Eater of Worlds’ burgeoning flock remained outnumbered. As if on cue, a children's choir filed to the ring, serenading Cena with “He’s Got the Whole World in His Hands” along with Bray, donning sheep masks at his command. The Cenation is dwindling. All Feed Me Morons were left to eat their words when RybAxel gritted their way to a Tag Title Match against The Usos, yet alas, the budding bros were cut off from the main course when the Samoan twins prevailed to retain their prizes on Raw. An injury to Jey Uso's ankle slowed The Usos after an early burst of offense, and RybAxel were quick to capitalize as Jimmy was left alone in the ring. The lone Uso wasn't about to go down without a fight, though; he powered out of numerous pin attempts by “The Big Guy” and thwarted a double superplex attempt by Ryback & Axel when things seemed the most dire. Jey tagged in to support his brother and hung on just long enough for Jimmy to recover, gritting his way through an onslaught by Ryback and tagging in his brother as Axel – who missed the exchange – had Jey trapped in the Perfect Plex. Jimmy took flight on the prone Axel to break up the move, save his brother and score the pin all in one. They say “Uce,” Y’all say “Whoa!” Unfortunately, Sheamus will not be getting a crack at the Intercontinental Title thanks to Bad News Barrett. Still, the Irishman found his luck again in the ring with Titus O’Neil, who ate the Celt's mighty boot in a brutish brawl on Monday Night Raw. This despite a heinous attack that began before the bell and continued for minutes on end. It looked to be more a mugging than a match until The Celtic Warrior sprang forth from a crouch in the corner and blasted The Big Deal right in the chin with a Brogue Kick. Once upon a time, Hugh Jackman punched Dolph Ziggler right in the face to save Zack Ryder. But with The Showoff having turned over a new leaf, the two were more than happy to shake hands and make amends over days of Ziggler's past during Jackman's triumphant return to Raw. Damien Sandow, however, wasn't about to let the moment pass without attempting to enlighten the unwashed masses and the box office superhero to boot. Dressed as X-Men villain Magneto, Sandow attempted to seize Jackman's microphone with “the powers of magnetism,” but ended up eating a hip toss from Jackman and a Zig Zag from The Showoff for his efforts, while the WWE Universe got louder and rowdier than Ziggler's place on your typical Saturday night. You're welcome, bub. At WrestleMania 30, Paul Heyman's client Brock Lesnar conquered The Streak (in case you hadn't heard), and on Raw, his client Cesaro conquered a Real American. Clearly it's good to be a Heyman Guy these days; Cesaro did his new advocate proud by repaying Jack Swagger for his meddlesome sneak attack the previous week with a one-on-one victory over his former brother-in-arms on Raw. The Swiss Superman certainly lived up to his moniker with a pair of astonishing gut-wrench suplexes at the start of the match, though Swagger hung tough, thanks in no small part to an interference by Colter. Heyman was quick to retaliate by pouncing on The Founding Father at ringside, and Cesaro sealed the deal with a German suplex pin of the former World Heavyweight Champion. Once more for emphasis: His client Cesaro pinned Jack Swagger! His client Cesaro pinned Jack Swagger! His client Cesaro ... well, you get the idea. If the road ultimately leads to glory for Cody Rhodes, consider this an extended road bump. “The Prince of Wrestling” has had a rough go of it as of late – his brother Goldust hasn't fared much better, by the way – and his misfortune continued at the hands of Alberto Del Rio on Raw. Despite a strong opening by the former Intercontinental Champion, Del Rio used Cody's momentum against him to spin Cody into a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Rhodes found his footing for a springboard clothesline, but Del Rio pounced again with his signature superkick to the head. Though the blow didn't fell Cody immediately as it has others, the following Cross Armbreaker did. And if Cody's post-match rebuke of his brother is any indication, the rocky road continues on. Rusev crush, Rusev dominate, Rusev win via disqualification when his two Extreme Rules opponents threw the rulebook out a week early and attacked The Super Athlete in tandem six days before their 2-on-1 clash. The attack came just in the nick of time, too: Rusev had Xavier Woods in position for the Accolade during their match when R-Truth came out of nowhere to unite with his protégé against “The Supreme Being,” sending him tumbling through the ropes and retreating up the ramp. Not bad for the two pals, but they may regret it come Sunday. Cue the extended guitar solos: 3MB are victorious! The rockers haven't had the best luck in their ongoing rivalry with Los Matadores, but their fortunes hit a high note in their latest tango with the toreadors on Raw. Granted, like any proper song, it took a while to build to the crescendo: The matadors had Heath Slater & Drew McIntyre on their heels until a brawl between Hornswoggle and El Torito (no doubt spoiling for the first-ever "WeeLC" Match at Extreme Rules Pre-Show) broke up the flow of the action. Slater took advantage of the ruckus to score the pin, but Los Matadores got the last laugh when El Torito took flight to fell his foes outside the ring. Daniel Bryan's honeymoon ended in fire and brimstone when Kane unleashed his inner demon on the Champion of Champions last week, and Stephanie McMahon – true to her word – attempted to smooth things over by apologizing for her charge's actions directly to Bryan's face. Of course, the “Yes” Man, flanked by Brie Bella, wasn't exactly buying what the principal owner of WWE was selling given her track record when it comes to The Beard. While Bryan refused to accept Stephanie's apology (or her insistences that she hadn't seen Kane, whose mask was under lock and key in her office), the queen bee still offered Brie an olive branch of sorts: An impromptu Divas Championship Match against Paige. So much for an apology. Despite Stephanie McMahon's (presumably) well-intended offer of a Divas Championship Match to Brie Bella, the whole affair went straight to hell – literally – when the demon Kane made his presence known. That being said, the “Diva of Tomorrow” certainly acquitted herself well in her first-ever title defense, and Brie gave as good as she got. The would-be finishing strike from Paige was cut short when the stage erupted in fire and Kane emerged from beneath the ring. Luckily, Daniel Bryan – who had lingered at ringside to protect Brie from just this situation – sprang into action and hit the demon in the face with a wrench and promptly ate a Chokeslam for his efforts. Kane's second attempt to drag Brie into the pit failed when the Bella Twin made a frantic escape, but when it comes to their Extreme Rules clash on Sunday, well, Bryan might need a little more than a wrench to keep himself, and his wife, in one piece. Bad news, everyone: Big E may yet get a face full of elbow at Extreme Rules because Bad News Barrett is officially the No. 1 contender to the Intercontinental Championship. Granted, the Brit should send a thank-you basket to Jack Swagger and Cesaro for their opportune assist that sealed the victory, but as setups go you could do worse than the battering Barrett visited upon the ECW Original. Faced with the famed unorthodox style of RVD, Barrett brought the bout into his wheelhouse by throwing his foe against the barrier and doubling him over with a thwacking kick to the gut. Despite Barrett's escalating barrage, Van Dam persevered and shifted the balance with a flurry of offense, though the arrival of Cesaro and Swagger – whose rivalry seems to have encompassed Van Dam as well – gave Barrett the opportunity to knee RVD's Five Star Frog Splash into failure and claim the victory with a Bad News elbow to the face. Next stop, New Jersey. Evolution meets revolution this Sunday, but it seems The Shield have already converted one surprise Superstar into an acolyte: no less a competitor than Ric Flair himself handed The Hounds of Justice his personal endorsement. Soon after, Roman Reigns came out swinging against Randy Orton and was met in kind by the former WWE World Heavyweight Champion, who jabbed his thumb, Flair-style, into Reigns’ eye and hurled him into the steps. An inevitable brawl between the remaining members of Evolution and The Shield broke out just as Reigns found his footing, and the former WWE Tag Team Champion decided to join his brothers rather than pin The Viper. The referee threw out the match as chaos escalated, yet Evolution showed no such hesitance when it came to the dismantling of The Shield. The Hounds were able to beat back their attackers at the last moment, though it was telling that the only time Evolution truly looked shaken was when Triple H barely dodged a Triple Powerbomb: The blast from the past narrowly escaping what could very well be their future. Results ; ; *The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) © defeated RybAxel (Curtis Axel & Ryback) to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship (11:21) *Sheamus defeated Titus O'Neil (0:37) *Cesaro (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) (3:11) *Alberto Del Rio defeated Cody Rhodes (w/ Goldust) (3:40) *Alexander Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Xavier Woods (w/ R-Truth) by DQ (0:40) *3MB (Drew McIntyre & Heath Slater) (w/ Hornswoggle & Jinder Mahal) defeated Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito) (2:20) *Paige © vs. Brie Bella (w/ Daniel Bryan) for the WWE Divas Championship ended in a No Contest (2:50) *Bad News Barrett defeated Rob Van Dam in the Intercontinental Title #1 Contendership Tournament Final Match (11:18) *Randy Orton (w/ Batista & Triple H) vs. Roman Reigns (w/ Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins) ended in a No Contest (4:44) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Bray Wyatt serenaded John Cena RAW_1092_Photo_001.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_003.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_010.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_011.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_012.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_016.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_017.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_018.jpg The Usos v RybAxel RAW_1092_Photo_023.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_024.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_025.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_026.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_045.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_046.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_048.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_050.jpg Sheamus v Titus O'Neil RAW_1092_Photo_056.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_057.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_060.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_062.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_063.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_064.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_065.JPG RAW_1092_Photo_066.jpg Hugh Jackman and Dolph Ziggler buried the hatchet RAW_1092_Photo_067.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_068.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_069.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_070.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_071.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_076.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_078.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_083.jpg Cesaro v Jack Swagger RAW_1092_Photo_093.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_101.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_102.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_103.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_105.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_106.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_107.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_108.jpg Alberto Del Rio v Cody Rhodes RAW_1092_Photo_111.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_114.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_115.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_117.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_119.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_120.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_121.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_122.jpg Alexander Rusev v Xavier Woods RAW_1092_Photo_130.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_131.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_132.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_133.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_135.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_137.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_127.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_126.jpg 3MB v Los Matadores RAW_1092_Photo_141.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_143.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_146.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_149.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_150.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_151.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_152.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_153.jpg Stephanie McMahon apologized to WWE World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan RAW_1092_Photo_155.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_157.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_158.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_159.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_160.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_161.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_165.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_166.jpg Paige v Brie Bella RAW_1092_Photo_168.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_169.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_170.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_171.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_172.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_175.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_180.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_188.jpg Bad News Barrett v Rob Van Dam RAW_1092_Photo_198.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_202.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_203.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_204.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_205.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_207.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_209.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_210.jpg Roman Reigns v Randy Orton RAW_1092_Photo_215.jpg FlairOneOff.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_225.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_227.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_235.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_238.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_241.jpg RAW_1092_Photo_247.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1092 results * Raw #1092 Pre-Show on WWE Network * Raw #1092 on WWE Network * Raw #1092 Backstage Pass on WWE Network Category:2014 television events